Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a blood pressure monitor system and in particular to such a monitor system which continuously determines blood pressure values of a living subject, according to a predetermined relationship between blood pressure and pulse wave magnitude, based on detected magnitudes of a pulse wave.